


Fight or flight

by ML Mead (moonlightmead)



Series: Fight or flight... or other alliterative possibilities [1]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmead/pseuds/ML%20Mead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie can't stop touching Doyle. Doyle considers why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or flight

Fight or flight, they call it, that tide of adrenaline drenching your nerves and then receding, leaving you tingling, on edge, ready for anything. And it's just filled Doyle again.

That can't have been accidental.

Doyle doesn't break step, doesn't do more than glance round with raised eyebrows. _That was his hand on my arse again, damn it. What is he playing at?_

Bodie's eyes are crinkled at the corners, grinning conspiratorially at him. Just mates, larking about, then?

No. Doyle doesn't believe that for a minute. It's deliberate and it means something. Something more than just larking about.

But what? Is Bodie trying to wind Doyle up? Trying to put him down? Trying to hint that Doyle doesn't measure up to Bodie's standards of masculinity? Doyle has already had the comments about the art classes. And the pointed ordering of ludicrous and girlie cocktails. And Goldilocks: that's hardly a guy's name is it? _Not exactly subtle about it, Bodie, are you?_ Not subtle about what he thinks of Doyle at all. Doyle wonders seriously what Bodie will do if he reciprocates. Knock him into the middle of next week? Because it's getting pretty damned tempting, just to see Bodie's reaction.

Or is it a genuine come-on? An invitation? In which case, Bodie is asking for a response, isn't he? And in that case, he might get more than he bargains for, because Doyle is no stranger to that side of life. _You reckon you could take me? Cos I reckon I could take you. And what we do on the way there might be more than worth the risk._

The adrenaline courses through again, and Doyle knows what he's going to do. Only one way to find out whether this is a wind-up or a come-on. Fight or flight, here we come.

As they reach the doors at the end of the corridor, Doyle lets Bodie go through and imitates Bodie's wandering hands of a minute ago. When Bodie whips a sidelong glance at Doyle, Doyle's gaze is waiting to capture his. _Not just mates. Not just larking about._

Bodie's eyes are knowing. There will be no flight here.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 20-minute fic game, subsequent light editing.


End file.
